fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason (Voltron Force)
Jason is a young seasoned cadet who was recruited to join the Vehicle Voltron Force's Land Team. He prefers to pilot the Armored Equipment Carrier 13 whenever Modok is unavailable. His VoltCom weapon resembles a pair of boxing gloves, representing his strength. Personality Jason acts like the voice of reason towards Cody & Zoe, making them see the big picture of what's going on. Although he's a senior cadet, Jason appears to be more stronger & faster (which often causes Cody to envy him) & appears to know about the Galaxy Alliance's secrets. It's possible that Jason may be holding a secret... Fiction During the orientation at the Galaxy Alliance, Jason was checking a rare Drule artifact in the Artifacts Section when Panthera caused the breakout in the Prison Facility. After the incident the next day, when Commander Hawkins announced the Vehicle Force looking for new recruits, Jason instantly decided to sign up, saying that it would probably be a great experience, which Cody started to tease him about. When Zoe was harassed by the school bully Wally, Jason came to her defense & told Wally off for what he said, calling him a sexist. This scolding insult result with Wally picking a fight with Jason; just as Jason was gaining the upper hand (simply by dodging Wally's every blows), Wally knocked him down when Jason seemingly wasn't looking. After Wally ended up dragged away by school authorities, Cody scolded Jason for not seeing that coming. With a smile on his face, Jason revealed that he actually wanted Wally to attack him, knowing that Wally wouldn't know what hit him in the end. When the results were in the next week, Jason's name ended up on the main three, alongside Cody & Zoe. He, Cody, & Zoe were soon taken to the S.S. Explorer, where Jason was greeted by the leader of the Land Team, Cliff. When being introduced to the Land Team, Jason was disgusted seeing Marvin & Hutch got into an argument turned brawl & Cliff was just standing there watching. Jason asked Cliff if he was going to do anything to break the two up, but Cliff just replied that that's how Marvin & Hutch work things out. Jason is the first to discover Panthera's true identity as Daniel, & the only member of the Vehicle Voltron Force to have been infected by Panthera's Haggarium, although only temporary. When the Vehicle Voltron Force were dealing with the Drule Empire, who was just made a pact with Panthera, Jason, after a dream he had concerning Panthera, decided to go awol in order to talk some sense into him. Once the two came face-to-face, Jason asked Panthera if he seriously thinks that the Drule Empire would really want to be allies with him, saying that they might just take something from him & backstab him. This doesn't seem to go well at first as Panthera slapped Jason in the face with his Haggarium-powered claws as his punishment for not keeping his mouth shut. The assault resulted with remnants of Haggarium on Jason's face, resembling claw marks. This doesn't seem to bother Jason, however, & with a smirk on his face told Panthera that he doesn't know when know when to talk & when to fight. Saying this, Jason gives Panthera a blow to the face, shattering his visor. Just as he was about to beat him to a pulp, Jason was stunned when Panthera's shattered visor revealed a human face underneath. With the battle growing worse, Jason was forced to retreat as Panthera ran off & escaped, covering his shattering visor. After Jason quickly rejoined the Vehicle Force, Cody noticed the claw makrs on his face, but Jason brushed it off, saying that it's nothing. Just as the Vehicle Force was slowly getting beaten down, hope arose when the Lion Force arrived. Just after the Lion Force helped the Vehicle Force drive the Drule Empire away, the Haggarium infection started to grab hold of Jason &, in pain, he collapsed & fell unconcious. Fortunately, Jason woke up an hour later to find the Haggarium infection removed thanks to Pidge's new Anti-Haggarium formula. After Jason explained to everyone about his confrontation with Panthera, that's when Keith, the leader of the Lion Force, revealed the identity of Panthera--the former Lion Force cadet Daniel. Category:Voltron Force Category:Heroes